


Two for the Price of One

by pipisafoat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings note: knife play, dubious consent, dark!Scully, theoretical death of a relatively minor character</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two for the Price of One

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings note: knife play, dubious consent, dark!Scully, theoretical death of a relatively minor character

She makes my blood boil every time I see her. "Mulder, I missed you!" "Mulder, aren't I a better partner than Scully?" "Mulder, I'm the only person who understands you!" "Mulder, can I set you on fire?"

Okay, so the last one's more along the lines of Phoebe Green, but my point still stands. She wants to steal Mulder away from me, take my partner and my job and leave me to be the sidekick. **Their** sidekick, always sitting in the bleachers, cheering them on while doing their autopsies and patching up their war wounds. She's probably angling to get back in his bed, too, though that would hardly be stealing him from me. No, that would be stealing _her_ from me, and despite my complete lack of feelings for her, I do like having someone I can call when I need...

When I want. It's not like I can't resist her. Not like I haven't, actually. We do this on _my_ terms, not hers, though if she likes what she gets from me, I'm only encouraging her Mulder-thieving ways. She makes a move on him, I call her that night. He goes away with her, I leave her handcuffed naked to my bed the next morning. And when I see the pain on his face when he realizes that it's all just a game for her... that's the night I'll give in my deepest desires. I'll call her that night.

 _"Diana Fowley."_

 _"Scully. 10 pm. Motel 6." I snap the phone shut immediately. It's already almost 9, which doesn't give her much time before she has to leave to meet me. I run a hand along the handle of my bag before picking it up and walking out the door. She'll be there. She always is._

 _When the knock comes to the door, I smile to myself. Three minutes late - always a good way to start a night together. I open the door, pull her inside by her shirt, and snap a cuff on each wrist._

 _"Dana, they're not connected," she says, exasperated, and I smile again._

 _"No, they aren't." I shove her onto the bed, and she bounces slightly as she hits the mattress. "They're not supposed to be attached to each other; see the lovely bedposts here?" Of course, by 'bedposts', I mean the interestingly engineered holes in the headboard, perfect for attaching her to the bed. Once her hands are secure, I arrange her spread-eagled and cuff her ankles to a device of my own making at the foot of the bed._

 _"Dana..."_

 _I raise an eyebrow warningly, and she stops talking, though I can still see the wariness in her face. I pull a knife out of the bag, which is on the floor out of her sight, and slide the side of the blade against the pad of my index finger. "I did bring a gag," I say calmly, bringing the knife down to the buttons on the front of her shirt. As expected, she starts breathing a little harder._

 _"You won't..."_

 _"Diana," I cut her off sharply, "I do remember the arrangements of our little... liaisons. Show me some respect."_

 _She nods, and I snap my wrist, slicing off the first button on her shirt. Her eyes flicker shut, but not before I see the beginnings of arousal in them. One by one, her buttons hit the mattress, the floor, and I skate the blade up her bare abdomen until I run into the material of her bra._

 _"Please..."_

 _I lift the knife, run the side of the blade over hard nipples. "My pace, my decisions, pet. Shut up or be gagged."_

 _She nods again. The knife travels slowly down her body, not lifting when she arches against it._

 _"Shit!" she cries, dropping her body back down. "Jesus, Dana, you cut me!"_

 _"I didn't move," I reply. "You cut yourself." Still, I set the knife down on the bedside table, pulling out a gag. "Accusations and disrespect..."_

 _She frowns. "No, Dana, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I smile and force it into her mouth anymore._

 _"No, it won't happen again," I agree, placing a ball in her hand. "Here's your new safe word. Drop it if you need to stop."_

 _She nods, and the knife returns to her jeans, slicing the button off, hooking the zipper and drawing it down. "I'm uncuffing an ankle to get your pants off," I tell her, and she doesn't fight when I pull it back to the corner of the bed moments later. "Good girl."_

 _Her hips arch into the knife as I skate it over the rise of her crotch. "Then again, bad girl. No panties allowed, no matter how pretty they may be." I slide the knife slowly behind their wet crotch, watching her hips shake as she fights the need to grind against something, anything. A quick flick of my wrist, and the offending garment falls open._

 _I continue to tease her with the knife until she begs for more. Only then do I move on to the real purpose of the night._

 _"Diana?" I ask conversationally. Cloudy eyes struggle to focus on my face. "Did you happen to see Mulder's face this evening? Because I did. I heard what you said to him, I saw his reaction, and I'm here to make myself feel a little bit better about you betraying him."_

 _She obviously doesn't get it yet, but that'll change soon. I press the knife just a little bit too hard against her, and it breaks the skin next to her cunt. "You pretended to be his friend." Long slice down the inside of her right thigh, and her 'safe ball' falls out of her hand._

 _"Oh, Diana, you dropped your ball," I say, picking it up and putting it back in her hand. She throws it down again, and I set it on the bedside table, tsking softly at her. "Bad children who throw things don't get them back," I tell her, returning the knife to her skin. "Where was I? Oh yes. You pretended to be his friend."_

 _The blade bites into her other thigh, and she struggles against it. "Now, now, take your punishment like a good girl." I set it warningly on her stomach, but when she doesn't stop moving, the knife slides smoothly into her abdomen. "You never learn, do you. You lied to him," cut on her right cheek, "stole from him," a circle of blood around her left nipple, "used him," left forearm, "and left him broken." Right bicep, deep. She's still fighting against her cuffs, cursing me from behind the gag._

 _"Flattery will get you everywhere," I remind her, setting the tip of the blade right over her heart. "But back to my original complaint... Do you know what the worst thing you did to him was?"_

 _She shakes her head, desperately trying not to breathe, trying to keep her chest from pushing up into the knife._

 _"You broke his heart." I grin at her, and she pulls urgently against the cuffs again. "I'm his partner, so it's my job to take care of him, wouldn't you agree?" When she doesn't respond, I press on the knife just enough to let it pierce the skin, and she nods quickly. "Good. Now, I can't take a band-aid and put his heart back together, can I?" She shakes her head immediately, and I smile at her. "Quick learner, aren't you? Not quick enough, sadly. You see, when I can't fix something, I tend towards revenge."_

 _Terror. Pure terror in her eyes, and it's the best feeling in the world for me. "You broke his heart emotionally. Now, see, I'm not entirely sure you have that kind of a heart, and even if you did, I couldn't break it. So here's what I'm going to do - you have a physical heart in your chest, and I know exactly how to break it." I take one more moment to enjoy her panic before sinking the knife directly into her heart._

 _"For the record, you were terrible in bed, too," I tell her as she dies._

A knock on the door startles me out of my bloody fantasy. "Scully?"

"Mulder?" I cross to the door and unlock it. "What's wrong?"

He sinks into my couch and takes my hand. "Don't let me trust anyone but you in the future," he tells me.

"Diana?" He nods.

Excellent. It's early enough that I can take care of Mulder before making a phone call. Then... I can take care of Diana Fowley tonight, too. Two for the price of one, with the side benefit of having my partner's trust back. Now, if I could just get my hands on Alex Krycek...


End file.
